


Being Almost

by West_Way



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Blue is good girl, Daddy issues possibly, Existential Crisis, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Rexy is an anaylistic bitch, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/West_Way/pseuds/West_Way
Summary: “Life is a game.It's an unforgiving journey that pushes those caught in it's grip to the break of madness. Tearing the nerves of many and executing anyone who dares to combat it. However, some men, some very smart men were able to play with it and unleash powers that were once only known to their God. How do I know?I'm the product of it.”________________________________________In this AU the scientist successfully create dinosaurs, but with a twist. With applied human genetics selected dinosaurs have the ability to shift from human to animal forms.The first one is Rexy.Read to hear her story. Find out how she views life. And even how she and a particular raptor helped create the beastly I-rex.(I'm bad at summaries}





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, yes I know this is an odd idea but there's been weirder. I just hope you guys find it enjoyable any way possible.

How far can mankind go till they are right beside the stand of their god? From the things I've experienced I can say it's pretty far. No, from the thing that I AM I can say that they will go beyond anything placed in the boundaries of reality.

I was crafted by man. A wonder to be shown to the world given time. That was till I turned on my creators and splattered blood on their work.

I am an almost. Almost human and almost dinosaur but I'm stuck in the middle. I'm able to shift my body between two forms yet I seem to be only used as a product to be stared upon. In a shorter term I'll say it bluntly; I'm an abomination against God. My existence has proven that man is far too wrapped in their self venture for higher knowledge and power that they will do anything to get there.

Or at least that's the phrases I've heard.

As of recent I am enclosed in a much sturdier cage then when I was younger. No wire fence of fresh air just the illusion of an endless forest that is damaged by colliding with a metal wall. I often stay in my primal form. Big jaw, small arms, but massive strength. It distracted me from the horrors of my reality. 

Some wonder how one gains such a mind set. Well, childhood has not been kind to I. My first memories, though blurred, told a lot. I was supposedly the first of these Almost and I was treated as such. In my humanoid form they'd cradle I and treat me as they would their own kin. But that changed when the needles were injected. Sometimes, it became harder to morph into my mammal like state without whimpering in pain. I began to grow rapidly and by the age of three I had already had the mental capacity of a sixteen year old human offspring. I became observant and even began to understand reading and the ability to think rationally. Well, that is if my body allowed it.

I remember my murderous rampage some years ago. The first bite of human flesh adding a thrill unfelt before. I became hooked on the chase rather than this waiting for a chained prey. My instincts may have only thought of consumption but my mind had others. I knew that more would come like I yet I didn't know when. I knew that when they had first fled that they'd return to try and reclaim a territory that they believed they owned. But I was the queen. I established that the moment they abandoned here and did not disband that label when they returned.

Even now I could see their eyes from beyond that glass. I knew that they only observed me as an idiotic murder machine. I knew that in their eyes, those blinking and grinning eyes they felt a sense of superiority against me. I was a creature of mass destruction and to see me behind symbolic bars quenched their fear. 

Somedays, I wish to escape. I wouldn't even be bugged by the humans around. Well, nevermind I lie. More than likely my primitive gears will activate and I'd commit a blood spree. 

Giving a loud groan I rotated my neck a little. The evening before I had decided to shift into my humanoid form for mere giggles. It allowed me to climb the tree, move objects into place for when I return to my original form, and explored the small nooks I normally wouldn't be able to; all under the blanket of night. However, it left some pains. Shifting aggravated my aged muscles and staying too long would result in cramps for hours. Speaking of sores, I remember the stinging sensation that occurred from my scars gained from my short lived battle with the raptors many years back. Now, they paint my body and are proof that I had endured some hardship.

They weren't Almost however. Such a thing always bugged me. With every creature I've encountered before recapture not a one was another Almost. It only ratified my feeling of loneliness in this world. Sometimes I question why they never created a sibling for me. A mate? Maybe a youth to watch over? 

I have no true grip on how my ancestors handled social interaction but my human gut yearns for some companionship. My thoughts were yanked as apparent tapping began to assault the air. Turning my head I could see the image of a few human children tapping their fingers against the thick glass. It wasn't loud but it was definitely noticeable. 

I watched them flinch as I came close to the glass. A few grew still. They might as well be tugging on my tail with this. I can see them perfectly clear. I hesitate and tease my prey once with the illusion of blindness and the rest of the world follows it. I instantly became uninterested in them and returned to my absent thinking. I wonder when I will be shot by the needle for them to add my food to the enclosure? Such a thought seemed to be answered in an instant as I felt a sharp sting against my hip. I blinked a few times before feeling the world turn blank.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“She's quite responsive.” A voice complimented. I reached my small hands up to touch the one before me. The man with the white beard and warming eyes only smiled and lifted me up. 

“She's a marvel. A first of her kind.” He roamed his fingers through my thin hair as I tugged on his shirt buttons. His touch warming the scales that made up my back. “She is very adorable at this age.”

“And learning fast as well.” The other man said. He heard him click a thing. I don't know what the thing was but I knew that when it clicked I had to do my thing. I leaned my head back and gave my small roar. Both men gave a pleased noise.

“Does she do better in this form?” The kind white beard man asked. The other with the clipboard bit his lip and held a questionable expression. He lightly tapped his pen against it as he seemed to ponder.

“It's hard to tell. She regularly shifts every few hours or so. This is the longest she's held in this form.” He came close and ran his fingers against my back scales. Unlike the man who had me in his arms, this man's touch was cold. I flinched and buried my face into warm man's chest.

“She's a bit sensitive at the moment. Still young but that'll change in a few months. Given time she'll be a large and majestic rex.” The cold hand man said before walking away to talk to another. I felt myself being lifted high up. Looking down I only smiled as the warm man did too. 

“I see much potential in you my dear dear Rexy.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up by the sound of a clanking chain, a scent of a foul mammal, and the now rampid tapping from the glass. I maneuvered myself to where I could firmly stand. Rotating my neck I started to go towards the food. It was a goat; typical. I momentarily glanced at the crowd of eager humans before clamping down on the unlucky meal. There was muffled clapping, cheering, and other noises. As I yanked another part of the animal loose from the rest of its body I looked back at the crowded glass. For a split second I look eyes with a rather pale woman. Her hair is a orange tent and she wore white which made her stand out amongst the blues, browns, and others. But this second ended as she disbanded from the crowd and disappeared.

Eventually, I had completely eaten the goat that was chained. The people behind that glass were gone and all I had was myself and my thoughts. I began to ponder greatly. What were the names of those two from my youth? Warm man and cold man as I recall. After a while both men made themselves less known as I grew. I remember when it started to truly become an annoyance to shift. I remember the injections and the bright lights and the poking. But in the end I realized it could've been worse on my part.

As far as I know I'm the only Almost to ever exist. Any other must've been a huge mistake or took on too many defects. But I was the first. I would weep for those that tried to come after but I had weeped enough for myself to consider them.

Sighing, I started to just pace around. This large cage was so small to the simply fenced fields many years ago. Maybe if I hadn't been a reckless meat head maybe I'd still be there now. But nonetheless it could be way worse for me. Now, for the time being, I will attempt to try and use my vocal cords. Hopefully any person nearby has their ears covered tight.


	2. Meeting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rexy finally meets Blue. What'll happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These //// equal time skip
> 
> These ~~~~ equal flash back

I couldn't breathe right. It seemed like my lungs were working against me. Maybe it was the blazing sun but my soul isn't it suffocating. I leaned myself against one of the trees, it of course giving a bit of a crunch noise due to the pressure I was applying. I gave a groan as the shade did nothing to truly aid the heat assault on me. 

A low rumble emerged from my throat as my body practically screamed for water. Will it rain later? Oh please let the sky be kind and rain later. It used to do that many years ago if I recall correctly. The day would be a blaze and having the residents almost perish from the hotness before it dimmed to night and the sky released its sweet liquid to us.

Tap tap tap

I looked around. Oh me! I'd hate to move from my spot to entertain some mindless youths. However, unlike the rapid disruption that would come from a child, the tapping was rather...rhythmic? As if the creator of it had been attempting to craft a melody. This peaked my interest and I decided to get off the poor tree and stomp towards the glass. I saw that there was no meal. Nor a sudden sting. Or any other humans actually. It was a lone one. 

This one wore white but didn't have the orangish hair of the other one. The sun caused a bit of a glare so his face wasn't very clear yet I could make out that it was a male.

He momentarily looked down at his clipboard, scribbled something, and then turned it around to face my direction. Squinting my eyes I began to try and read it. Neatly written the board had this one it.

“If you can read this, nod your head.”

I was reluctant at first. A horrid scenario clicking in my mind. If they find out about my intelligence will they have me executed? I know man fears their creation becoming too smart for their own. And I, a horrid beast, would surely create panic if they knew of my smarts. However, I had curiosity as well. So, I nodded. 

Though the sun still prevented me from seeing his face I could tell that this reaction had caused a smile. He turned his clipboard again, scribbled again, and turned it around.

“Can you shift?” 

So he knew. He knew I was an Almost. But how? Maybe my nights of turning weren't so secret after all. Had he somehow spotted me shift before? Alas, I nodded again. He turned the clipboard back to him, scribbled again, and turned it back.

“If you shift and we let you out, will you promise not to attack?” 

I pondered for a bit. Should I do it? Could I do it? Though I felt I had a decent mind set I knew of my primitive instincts. On one side, I'd finally get to see outside of this cramped cell. I'll get to see what the environment is like around me after many years of loud ringing and drumming. To discover what causes the cries of the human youths and the laughs of their adults. But on the other, what if I go on a rampage again? What if I lose myself and cause more destruction. Death would come either to I or an unlucky victim(s). 

I nodd.

He once more turned around his clipboard, scribbled, and flipped it around. 

“Come nightfall I will return with a few more. You will shift and come with us.” 

I once more nodded. He gave a quick bow and walked off. Moments after his retreat I could hear the loud pattern of busy feet. Oh joy, here comes the rapid tapping. And as guessed, the rapid tapping came. Rolling my eyes I nonetheless felt it was best to appease the crowd.

I pressed my snout against the glass, prompting a few youths to step back and a few adults to start rubbing their hands against the glass. I puffed through my nose and the glass began fogged. Stepping back I began to retreat away until-

STING

Lunch must be coming.

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////  
The night had finally fallen as I could heard the once roaring wave of humans slowly disperse. However, I still stood hesitant to shift just yet. A part of me held nothing but caution yet another seemed pleased by this new ability. To finally once more roam my land is but a great dream, even if shortly lived.

My thoughts were drowned by a harsh banging against what appeared to be a small door. I had been there many times but had yet to figure out how to open it. Crouching low I lightly nudged the door. Unexpectedly it slide open. It wasn't enough to fit my entire head through, just my a bit of my muzzle and even then it had to be closed to fit.

“Rexy dear, will you please Shift? And remember girl, do not create a distress. It would end badly for us all.” Hearing his voice caused something to click in my head. I knew it deep down but couldn't quite figure it out. Maybe when I get full sight of his face I will firmly be able to confirm his identity.

It took me a moment though to shift down to my human state. Even then I still retained my animal aspects. A scaled back and longish tail that dragged against the ground. I blinked as blinding lights hit my eyes. Lifting my arm up to block the lights I found myself being stared upon. A few males started to look up and to the side to avoid looking at me. Same with most of the females as well. I looked down at myself and came to the realization that I was considered nude. 

“They are merely shy but you don't have to be.” I shot my head in the direction of the voice. Finally, after all these years I see his face once again. Cold man. 

He comes beside me and looked me up and down. I am a bit taller than him in this form as well. The top of his head barely making it to my shoulders. I watched him as he scanned me with his sight. He tsked and smiled before he came right back in front of me.

“You sure have grown since I've last seen you like this. Do you like the name Rexy by the way? Hammond had given it to you many years ago.” 

Hammond? Was that warm man's name? Nonetheless I nod my head to him. His grin grows before he turns and signals for us to follow. I do so. 

As we walked I got a good view of how my home had been innovated. The grassy coast was now covered in hard rock. The trees dismantled to be replaced with poles and buildings and walls. The air, once fresh with the sweet scent of grass, was now tainted with the stench of many hot and sweaty humans. Finally, we began to step up to this mountain shaped structure. The doors to it were massive. I wonder how sturdy it is? If I shifted back to my primal form would my strength be able to take it down? 

Inside the building it was rather large. Not as large as my cage but it was enough. Soon, bright lights became more visible and the once warmish floor turned to ice cold beneath my clawed bare feet. The walls here were made of glass and I could see others in white holding up glass objects and looking at them.

“This way Rexy.” 

I follow him and I feel the presence of others staring. I turn my head and see the humans in armor and the ones in white staring with caution as I drew closer to cold man's location. Eventually, the bright lights were behind us as cold man slowly opened up a door. 

“In here.” He points to it. I obey and duck my head down as to not hit it on top the door. Instantly, my nose is it with a familiar, more intimidating scent. Cold man seemingly notices as I flinch when he touches the scars on my body.

“Don't worry, this raptor won't attack you like those before.” How'd he know that? And a raptor, here? Where? I frantically looked around, my tail thumping against the ground. “Ease up. She's just around here.” He gently took hold of my arm. Cold. His touch was so cold. The scent grew stronger until I finally gained a visual on its owner. And not only was she a raptor…

She was an Almost. 

She was sitting on the ground, herself as “nude” as well. Her eyes had blue marks that trailed down her cheeks and connected to her shoulders and back. Her hair was a bit long; longer than my messy short one. Her scales were grey and her eyes sharp yellow and orangish. Okay, I'm not that well with colors. Beside her was another human, a female with a white on like the rest. She was pushing on the female raptors stomach area. Wonder why?

By the looks of it, this particular female had just reach maturity. But above all I began to feel excitement. Another Almost. Another creature that plays against man's god. I couldn't help but give a smile at this revelation. 

“This is Blue. You two will be in here to get to...know each other for a bit.” His drawn pause between those words almost created a sense of dread. What had he brought us here for exactly. Does he wish that I display my strength despite my age? It seemed he was about to say more as he placed his hand on my back when suddenly another human with a few needles came in.

I wanted to speak and ask what those were for but I remembered that my vocal abilities were one of the critical human aspects that I did not obtain.

“Ah, here we are.” He handed one to the female in white who was sitting next to...Blue? That was her name, right? Anyway, she rubbed the area near the raptor Almost lower region. The raptor gave a small hiss but otherwise didn't move. Cold man rubbed my arm and I looked at him.

“This'll pinch so don't harm me.” I nodded and stood still as he injected me. It stung like when they'd shoot the other thing in me that would cause unconsciousness. Unlike those stings, I did not become woozy. However, my lower regions felt...off?

“You and Blue will be getting to know each other quite well. Bella, let us depart.” The female human nodded and walked past cold man, who nodded his head at us before disappearing behind the closed door. I heard it lock with a beep like the door to my giant cage did.

“Hi.” I turned my attention to the raptor. Her small chirp clearly signalled that she was on the submissive side. Good, I'd prefer to not have to quarrel with her in such an enclosed room. 

“Hey.” I grunt back as I come closer to her. She stiffens a bit and pressed against the wall. I frown a little. “I will not hurt you. I have no reason to.” I respond to her movements. Sitting down next to her I could get a closer inspection. She was a bit small than me, maybe the same size as cold man.

“What are you? You a big raptor? You smell nothing like a raptor.” she chirped with concern. I have her a smile and tilted my head. 

“I'm no raptor. I'm a rex. A big old rex that has been on this island longer than you.” I told her. She looked away from me, almost as if she were intimidated. Maybe she was actually. Who knew if this was her first exposure to anything outside what she knew.

“Do you have a pack?” I asked with interest, leaning forward a bit but not too much. I feared she could snap at me at any point as she showed much tension. She nodded and chirped again.

“Me and my sisters. And our human alpha!” She seemed to get excited by that. I smiled again. Maybe I could ease her up a bit. It wouldn't be much fun to be locked in here with her and not be comfortable.

“How old are you? Do you know?” She thought for a moment, tapping her claw against chin. Her eyes flickered a bit as she was deep in thought. I wonder how smart she was? Is her intelligence average? Is it like mine? Or maybe more advanced?

“Humans said I was maybe three or four years.” She said with a smile. I liked that. Something about that smile added warmth to my cold insides. I reached out to pet her hair. I expected a flinch or a snap but she simply allowed me to do so.

“Do you know why that female human was pushing on you?” I rumbled. She gave yet another pondering look. My, how I wonder how a brain such as hers functions. 

“When the sun was in the sky they got me and put me own on this thingy. A table? Yeah a table and they said ‘easy girl’, well my alpha said that and they got these clear stick things and put them in my girly area. See, right down there. It hurt a little but then alpha pet me and said ‘you're doing good girl’ and I was okay. Then when the sun went down they told me to shift and I did and I look like this and then they took me here. And now I'm sitting here with you.” She gave a large smile after she gave her long spill. A part of my consciousness compelled me to roll my eyes at the formation of her words though, a larger portion was impressed. She was clearly observant of her surroundings. Sure, she sounded rather unprofessional but otherwise it was impressive. Normally, or at least from what I've experienced, I had the impression that raptors were mindless murder machines. So, is it because she's an Almost? Does that add to it?

As we communicate more I find myself growing the urge to get closer to her as she seemingly does with me. It was almost instinctive. I placed my hand against her thigh and she gave a shy grumble. 

“H-hot. I f-feel hot.” She gave a small whimper as I held my hand there. I slowly rubbed it. She shut her eyes and murred again. 

“Bad got or good hot?” I asked her. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. Her sharp fangs threatening to pierce her thin skin. 

“G-good...I think.” She responded with unease. I was intrigued by this. I also felt myself grow immense heat, however, I kept my attention on her. I moved my hand steadily towards her nether regions yet she stiffened. 

“No t-touch.” She spoke with a bit of bite. I didn't move though. I studied her expression and body. How far can I go before she snaps? I rub her inner thigh again and she gives a small chatter noise. I liked it. I wanted to know more about this feeling I was also gaining. Drifting my eyes towards my own regions I became a little shocked. Normally, such area was merely flat but, now something was poking up. I grew uneasy but figured that I'll attend to it later. I want to get to know this Blue better like cold man said. 

“Good feeling?” I asked her. She looked me directly in my eyes. I felt everything go numb for a moment. Those eyes were piercing and it felt as though one could become sucked in. 

“Yes. You making me feel good.” She admitted, placing her own clawed hand on mine. “Can you make it feel even more good?” She questioned. I tilted my head. How could I? What else could be done? Then, I slowly eased my hand back towards her feminine area. This time her hand pressing my own down. When I reached it I was greeted my a moist feeling. A shiver ran down my spine by this. And she, well, she gave a squeak. 

“Did I hurt you?” I spoke with concern. She shook her head and moved her hand up my arm, almost as if marking a trail. Reaching my shoulder she gave it a grip. 

“Can I sit?” She asked innocently. I looked at her hand on my shoulder and then back at her. Her now red face and begging eyes. The moist feeling of her regions. And my own growing tension. Finally, it clicked in me.

Heat.

I nodded nonetheless and removed my hand. She refused to stare me in the face as she monovered herself. She placed her other hand on my other shoulder and came across. Looking down at myself I noticed the pointed rod I now optioned. We were in heat, sure, but how had I gained such a part? With her now hovering over I could feel her tail sway side to side against my legs, my own tail to the side but tapping slightly on the ground where it laid. Now she was looking at me and I could see that burning lust. I hadn't yet seen such eyes up close. Sure, I've seen it in other animals during my hunts and how the two partners would become wrapped in each other while their eyes were fogged with the hormonal bliss. Despite that, I've never seen it close, mostly due to my lack of my own partner. Now, here I was with one. Would I be willing to take her? She take I? 

“Do you want me to hold you?” I asked her. She gave a determined glare. One that made my instincts scream to shift again and show this raptor dominance. Yet I held it. I know better that know would only create fault for us both. 

“Mate? We can mate. Yes, we will mate.” In an instant her decision was chosen by her own. I'll admire raptors for that. They were quick decision makers and even though she lacked a grand vocabulary it was now seen that her mind was rapid.

“Yes we shall.” I told her as I felt her dip. For a while the room become hotter than normal. The heat built up and expanded. The air becoming misty. Though I will not give great details.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
A heavy breath came from my mouth as my lungs begged for air. I was shaking a little as sweat leaked from my skin. Even now, the once cold ground felt like fire against my back. Atop me was Blue, herself also short of breath.

She had left various scratches on my body as I did to her as well. Her head tucked under my chin as our tails intertwined. Her fingers lightly tapped against my shoulder. She was utterly drained. I had dismantled her brutal output and inserted my own. I made sure that she knew of the true alpha’s power, which she did happily submit. And, for my first mating ever, I feel that I fared rather well. From the ones that I have observed I seemed to have gone about it correctly. Blue was lost with words, her voice grew high and her body stagnant unless I ordered otherwise. The floor below us held wounds from the raptors claws when I held her below. 

“Did it feel good?” I asked her as I rubbed my hand up and down her body. She gave a small purr and nuzzled her face into my neck. 

“It feels good. My girl part tingled but it was a good tingle.” She responded. I smiled again and continued to rub her. I didn't want to separate. This was my mate now. After long years of not having a partner. Possibly, this could result in an egg or two. Could it? Such a thing was a possibility.

“Would you want eggs?” I firmly asked as I ran my claws through her hair. She lifted her head up this time and stared me in the eyes.

“Eggs?” I nodded to her.

“Yes, eggs. We'll get babies from this, I think.” Should I tell her this though? I hadn't quite figured out whether this union would truly form offspring. After all, we are still separate creatures in a way. Yet, we were both Almost. 

“Then yes! I want eggs! Many many many eggs! We will love our eggs!” She chirped happily. Her tail had unravelled itself from mine and was now thumping against the ground in excitement. Sitting up she looked at me with a joyful glow. “I like you. You are my mate and alpha now! I will make you eggs!” For once in this tragic life I truly felt happiness. I had a mate now. A mate that I would be kind to. And if we had eggs I would protect those eggs and the hatchlings inside. 

I sat up and hugged her close. She of course took a moment to realize this before giving a small chatter and hugging back. She was mine. My Blue. Inside her my hatchlings were being made. I had no doubt now. Her warmth making me ease even more. Just as the two of us were wrapped within each other's clutches the door beeped and came open. From outside there was the sound of clapping and cheering. I wonder what for? Cold Man stepped in, his face staying neutral even as he stared upon us. I instinctively held on tighter to her. Blue was mine. Blue was mine. Blue was mine!

I made sure that my claws were visible as I pressed them against her back, showing that I wasn't hesitant to latch on. My throat emitted a deep rumble that Blue instantly responded to with her own vocal noise. Cold man rose his hands, showing that he was not a threat. 

“Easy now girls, I'm not here to tear you too apart. I'm here to give you two something to drink. I'm more than sure you are both very thirsty.” He said calmly. Just then, footsteps could be heard and the sound of liquid sloshing. 

“Dr. Wu, here is the ‘water' you requested.” It was another random human in white. He gave us a quick side eye as...Dr Wu? Yeah, Dr. Wu took them from him and walked towards us.

“For you,” he gave it to Blue, whom of which stared at it uneasy. “And you.” He gave it to me. I let go of her to take it and eyed it too. It was clear, had no scent, nor bubbles. So, just water? Blue clacked a little, waiting for me to make a move before her. I licked her cheek and then took a drink. She followed after. We both gulped the liquids down, not truly realizing till now how thirsty we were. 

“I'll take those.” Dr. Wu said calmly as he removed the cups from our hold. I instantly hugged onto Blue again and gave a cautionary hiss. She didn't mind and rubbed herself closer. My mate. Dr. Wu said nothing as he walked and closed the door behind him. It was just us again.

“What your name? You did not tell.” I wanted to hit myself in the face. I hadn't told her my name, not even during our rough mating. 

“Rexy.” I spoke bluntly yet I didn't want it to come out that way. I felt woozy and dazed and I could see it in Blue’s eyes too. She let go and swayed a little yet it seemed she was getting tired. Suddenly, she collapsed. I caught her before she could completely hit the ground but I felt myself going numb. Like when they sting me before feeding. Did they sting us? Is feeding going to happen? As I felt myself dip deeper into the realm of unconsciousness I made sure my Blue was close. I wrapped my arm around her and rested my head on her shoulder. My Blue. My Blue….

It all went black.


	3. Days That Come

Waking up was a hassle. My body ached tremendously and my surroundings foggy. I blinked a few times before my vision and senses began to arise.

Looking, I saw that I was back in my cage. Away from that room. Away from my mate! I stood and realized that I was back in my primal form. How did that happen? My heart pounded furiously nonetheless as the stress of being away from my mate was settling in. Where was my Blue!? I gave a loud roar and a few birds flew from the comfort of the trees. Where is my Blue!?

I gave a low grumble, one that was deep and I knew could be heard a good ways away. Maybe she could hear it. She'll know that her alpha is okay and just locked in her cage. If I could, I'd burst through these metal walls and search for her. Alas, I was far too weak and the walls too heavy. It left me conflicted and distressed. I began to stomp around. I made sure the ground was crushed beneath my feet. If nothing else at least the ground will feel my frustration.

TapTapTapTapTapTapTap!

I shoot my head in the direction of the noise. I instantly give a growl and come close to the glass. It was then after all. Only they produced such iconic taps. Standing firmly in front of the glass, giving a stern eye and pulling back my lips to show off my fangs, I waited for the man in white to start. He wasn't Cold Man aka Dr. Wu, but he was one of his workers. He began scribbling on the clipboard before turning it around.

“Blue is fine. And she will give eggs as well.” 

I wanted to smile. My Blue was to have our hatchlings. Yet I kept my firm sight on the human in white and nodded my head. He turned it back to him, scribbled, and then turned it back.

“I'll return when the hatchlings come out.”

I nodded again and the human disbanded. I was now left with myself again. I figured that the rapid tapping would soon come and I prepared myself once more.

But I thought blankly. My eggs, my mate, safe. Yet when would I see them? Would I see my Blue? How long must this distance be held? I become distracted by these troubled thoughts, disregarding the noise and screams produced by the crowd.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It's been a while. I eventually lost count after day ten. It became daunting and I found myself waking up everyday drained. My interest, though still present, dwindled day by day. I became stagnant and sometimes didn't move even during feeding.

That was until I got that soft rhythmic tap.

Tap Tap Tap

I was hesitant at first. I was expecting it to be another false call. That it was really some youth trying their hardest to gain my attention. Groaning, I stepped towards the glass. It was a female this time, and her face held hesitance. She scribbled a few and bit her bottom lip. Scribbled again; erased. Scribbled a final time and turned it around.

“Your hatchlings had came. Five of them. Only two survived.” 

I felt my heart shatter. I could only blink. Only two? Out of our plentiful five only two managed life? I felt conflicted and angry and confused and sad. Only two hatchlings. Only two. I wonder how my Blue is fairing. Has she been informed? Had she witnessed the failed lives herself? 

I felt compiled to shift at the moment and go to the door. To knock aggressively till they open and bring me to my Blue. Her broken eyes, a thought that now haunts me, fueled the breaking heart of mine. 

The female turned the clipboard again, scribbled, and turned it around again.

“I'm sorry.” 

By then I had started to stomp back. Only two? Only two young of five? I let it fester in my mind as I walked to a well hidden shade, the trees shielding me from view. I heard the the tapping till it stopped. Maybe from disappointment. Then it was followed by more tapping. Louder and rapid. It was the crowd. But i paid no mind to them. I didn't move from my state. If anything, I wanted to be with my mate and mourn for the unhatched and care for the survivors.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
I began to refuse food for the last few days. It was painful but I couldn't stomach the idea of my unborn or my mate. Being much older also made this move rather risky. But maybe death was needed. Knowing all that I do I realize that even if all my hatchlings had been alive that I'd never get to see them. That I'd never get to have my Blue back. 

The loud tapping turned to furious banging. I hadn't shown myself and would only leave my corner of sorrow for the small pond that held my water, which was normally during night. Other than that I stayed dormant. I once again considered shifting, trying to figure out if maybe I could manipulate the door and open it. But alas, being so struck with grief I couldn't.

Life became lackluster as now I truly felt cramped. I was forever confined within these walls till my death. I was to never again see the green besides the trees and grass under me. My existence not only a horror amongst God but a simple toy meant to entertain and nothing more. If I hadn't been born with such intelligence than maybe these emotions wouldn't have been held. I would've gone about day and day just pacing around, waiting for food, roaring a bit, and sleeping.

Soon, a wave of shock came through me. Unlike the needles they shoot this one hurt for a while. And another. And another. Little waves of electric pain caused me to roar in frustration and move from my spot. I stomp around, leaning and thrashing but the shocks kept coming. My brain now tossing the dilemma of my recent grief and rather focusing on escaping these attacks.

It felt like an eternity. The final shock firmly ending the assault. I was drained and hungry and soon noticed the goat. It was tied down and fear was written in its eyes. I felt my stomach turn as it yearned for food. Shifting my gaze I noticed that the crowd of humans were slight distant from the glass. Their eyes begging for me to do something. I looked down at the goat again and instantly wrapped my jaws around it. The bones collapsing in my teeth as it gave helpless cries. Blood dripped from my mouth as its body became mush. So distracted I hadn't noticed the clapping until after. 

Looking back at the crowd I saw them clapping and smiling. A male and female in white giving a look of relief as they looked at a clipboard, scribbled, and walked out. Blinking, I saw the youths staring intensely, waiting for my next move. Leaning back I gave a loud roar. The noise rattling those around. The roar held much emotion and held back tension. 

Pausing again I tried hard to remember what had me in my slump. No matter how hard I tried it seemed to come a blank. What happened? Had all thought flew when I gave my emotional roar?

Alas, such matters seemed beneath me now. I had two options; waddle around in a gloom for the rest of my days OR at least make something out of myself. Seems like the latter is the better option.


End file.
